


Out With a Boom

by FMLClexa



Series: These Trying Times [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Multi, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, slowburn kinda, who has time for monogamy in the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: “I just realized that a zombie apocalypse started, like an honest to god dawn of the dead apocalypse,” Beca said, pausing and letting out another breathless laugh, “The goddamn world is falling apart and we’re sitting here in a fucking Dick’s sporting goods arguing about whether a bat or a knife is better for killing the undead. Because we have nothing better we could be doing and this is our life now. Oh my god.”





	Out With a Boom

**Author's Note:**

> When faced with extinction, every alternative is preferable.  
> -Doctor Leonard Church

**DAY ONE**

  
  


The Bellas had situated themselves in the baseball section, surrounded by bats.

“The baseball bats here will be better for us, nothing splits heads better than a baseball bat,” Flo said with the usual unnerving amount of confidence in her voice when talking about things like that.

“But if we go to the kitchen supply store, we can get knives!” Amy exclaimed, waving her arms around wildly.

“Amy,” Chloe said, her head in her hands, “You saw what happens if we get that close to them. Bats have range.”

Beca sat with her back to the wall, watching the Bellas argue in front of her with a baseball bat lying across her lap. Stacie had CR off to the side, putting a bandage on a gash she’d gotten in her shoulder. She’d tripped while they were running and landed on a fence. She hoped this thing wasn’t airborn.

Despite the girls arguing in front of her she couldn’t bring herself to step in. Her mind was reeling.

“Yeah, but- and hear me out on this- if we get a bread knife it’ll hurt like a bitch when we stab ‘em!” Amy pointed out enthusiastically.

“Amy they’re dead!” Chloe exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing her hands into the air, “We aren’t trying to make them feel pain we’re trying to make sure they can’t bite us!”

“Yeah.. They are bitey little fuckers,” Amy said, looking curious for a moment before, “We could cut their heads off if we had knives though.”

Chloe let out a groan and shook her head, “Amy-”

Beca suddenly started laughing. It was a breathless frantic noise more than anything.

“Beca?” Emily’s worried voice sounded, Beca just kept laughing.

“I just realized that a zombie apocalypse started, like an honest to god dawn of the dead apocalypse,” Beca said, pausing and letting out another breathless laugh, “The goddamn world is falling apart and we’re sitting here in a fucking Dick’s sporting goods arguing about whether a bat or a knife is better for killing the undead. Because we have  _ nothing  _ better we could be doing and this is our life now. Oh my god.” She dropped her head into her hands.

“Beca,” Chloe murmured, her voice laced with concern as she crouched by her side, “You’re freaking me out a little bit,”

Beca shook her head, her laughing suddenly being cut off by a heaving sob coming from her throat. She quickly covered her mouth as tears sprung up in her eyes and Chloe let out a soft sound, pulling Beca into a hug.

Beca wrapped her arms around her best friend, burying her face in the other girl’s shoulder.

She smelt like blood.

Beca nearly threw up.

Beca pulled back, sniffling slightly and nodding at the redhead.  
  
“Sorry-” She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes as she stood, “I’m fine, I’m okay.”

She breathed in deeply for a moment before calling over to Stacie, “She okay, Stace?”

The other girl nodded, “She’ll be okay but we need more bandages and disinfectant if we want this to stay uninfected.”

Beca was silent for a moment, “You don’t think that-”

“I don’t know.” Stacie’s voice was tight, her arms were crossed over her chest to show her discomfort.

“Well I don’t feel hungry for human flesh so let’s take that as a good sign, yeah?”

The Bellas nodded, all with varying levels of energy.

“We’re staying here.” Beca said, crossing her arms as well.

“But Beca, the knives-”

“We are staying here,” Her voice was firm, “There are first aid kits and sleeping bags and I definitely saw some axes near the bag of the store.”

“I once bought freeze dried food from one of these for a camping trip with my parents,” Chimed Emily.

Beca pointed at Emily, “And they have food. Even if this isn’t permanent, it’s our best bet for now.”

Amy crossed her arms, clearly upset, but nodded.

Beca breathed a sigh of relief. It was bad enough arguing with Amy about whether they could have live tigers in their performances. Now they were arguing about life changing- life  _ threatening _  decisions.

“What if other people come by?” Ashley questioned.

“What?” Beca’s brown furrowed,

“Yeah that’s a good point,” Jessica agreed, moving from where she was behind the other girl, “Are we hoarding the supplies or are we letting other people take our stuff? Or join us?”

The rest of the Bellas turned to look at her expectantly and Beca ran a hand through her hair.

“I would like to point out, the people with all the supplies tend to last longer. Historically, you know?” Amy said, gesturing around herself at the large sporting goods store, “And if we kept control of  _ all _  of this, it kinda puts us at an advantage, yeah?”

Beca nodded, inhaling deeply through her nose.

“Maybe we just-” She blew the breath out, trying to keep her nerves in check. Leading the Bellas in an apocalypse was exponentially harder than leading them in a fucking singing competition, “Only let people that we already know and trust in?” She rushed to continue, “Because what if we don’t know them and it’s just a trick to get in and they just want our stuff and they like kill us all in our sleep or something?”

“You really think society will devolve that quickly? The apocalypse starts and everyone rushes straight to kill anyone who isn’t their immediate friend?” Chloe asked, not accusatory just genuinely curious.

Beca shrugged, “I really don’t fucking know, Chlo. But I’ve read Lord of the Flies and shit devolved fast.”

There were a few murmurs of agreement.

“So how about we vote on it?” Beca suggested, “Cause if something screwed up happens because of a choice at least it’s not all on me, right?” She said with a nervous laugh.

Despite her failed attempt at her usual self deprecating humour, the girls around her voice their approval.

“Great, so everyone for only letting those we know and trust in raise your hands.” Everyone raised their hands and Beca let out a relieved sigh, “Now that that’s settled, we need to seal this place up because I can definitely see an infected dude stumbling around across the street over there,” She pointed outside the store at a man who was stumbling around, half standing.

Everyone quickly got to their feet after that.

 

________

  
  


Night had fallen quickly after that and they’d all agreed on separate tasks for themselves. Ashley, Jessica and a slightly wounded CR worked on blocking the main door They’d closed the metal grate and were using shelves that they’d emptied and bike locks they found to lock and block it.

Chloe and Emily had gone up to the second floor -armed with an axe and a baseball bat respectively just in case- to look for the freeze dried food. Stacie took it upon herself to start taking stock of everything in the storage room. Flo and Lilly seemed to have bonded over their love of machetes and were collecting all the sharp weapons and guns they could find in the employee break room. That also happened to be where Amy began setting up the sleeping bags she found. It looked like that’s where they would be sleeping for the foreseeable future.

Then all that was left was Beca.

She found herself alone, using what she could the bar the emergency exit.

She wanted to be able to move the shit blocking it if they needed to get out in a rush but she didn’t want anybody sneaking in through the back.

With a final huff she pushed a shelf against the door.

Easy access to outside would be a problem for another day. She was starving.

Water was going to become a problem quickly.    
  
She realized that as a wave of thirst hit her. As she walked around the store, looking for water, she noticed the only place that really had any liquids was by the cash registers in little fridges.

There were six fridges and she grabbed a shopping cart as she went by them, pilling the Energy drinks, Gatorade, water and sodas she found into it. They wouldn’t be cold but they were better in a spot where they could all access them quickly.

It amazed her how quickly the power had gone out when the infection broke out.

It’d literally been less than 24 hours and already it felt like civilization would never be the same.

It probably wouldn’t.

Were there military checkpoints like in the movies? Were they making a dumb mistake by staying here?

Maybe this whole thing would be resolved in days and they’d get charged for eating a bunch of the store’s food and using a bunch of their stuff. Then they’d all be able to laugh about it.

But they wouldn’t be able to do that. Because Chloe had a twice dead man’s blood on her shirt and Cynthia Rose would have a scar from a messily stitched gash on her shoulder that would always be a physical reminder and Beca… Beca still had an innocent woman’s blood under her nails from when she’d tried to hold her bite wound to stop the bleeding. Emily had dragged her away before she could change under Beca.

She sighed and emptied the last shelf of the last mini-fridge into her cart and began wheeling it to the staff room.

Ashley and Jessica were sitting close together on one of the sleeping bags, talking quietly. Amy sat on a table, talking to CR who stood. CR had an Axe hanging from her belt. Amy had slung a machete on her back. Beca could almost imagine they were in the Bella house.

Almost.

Stacie came in a few moments after her holding a couple lanterns. She set them down on opposite sides of the room before moving next to Beca.

“They have nearly twenty lantern types all with multiple models throughout the store and in the stockroom. A lot of them already come with batteries so for now, we don’t have to worry about light.”

Beca nodded.

“What’s the food situation like?”

Stacie’s expression went somber.

“I haven’t had the chance to mark how much of everything we have because Chloe and Emily are still bringing me packs but if I’m guessing? If we all cut down to two meals a day it’ll last the ten of us about a week. If we’re lucky.” Beca cursed under her breath.

“That’s not as long as I hoped,”

Stacie nodded, “Plus we’d need like half a bottle of water for each individual meal and by the looks of it,” She paused to look towards the cart filled with the various drinks, “We’re going to need all that we have for drinking.”

Beca bit her lip, “So what you’re saying is we definitely need to find a different food supply.”

“What I’m saying is we need to do it  _ fast _ . People are going to be in a panicked state rushing out and raiding everything they can.”

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing and trying to ignore the throbbing pain coming from the migraine forming in her head.

“Thanks Stace, would you mind going and continuing inventory?”

Stacie gave her an understanding smile. It was weak, but it was there, “You got it, I’ll get some walkies for the team and distribute them later tonight alright?” Beca nodded and Stacie turned towards the door to leave.

Flo stopped her with a hand to the chest.

“Everybody is armed at all times.” She offered an axe to Stacie, “It’s a short range weapon but short range is better than no weapon at all.”

Stacie froze for a moment before nodding and taking the axe. Flo offered her a baseball bat and Beca took it.

“Thanks,” She muttered.

Flo nodded, “What should we do with the guns?”

“What?”  
  
“The guns, there are many more than we would ever need. What should we do?”

Beca contemplated for a moment, “What kinds of guns are there?”

“Mostly hunting rifle but a few shotguns and two handguns.”

“Bring them to Stacie. We’ll discuss what to do with them later. I don’t want everyone armed with a gun at all times.”

“Got it. Lilly and I will get to work on that.”

“Thanks Flo, you’re the best,” She said with a sigh, rubbing at her head tiredly.

Flo gave her a mock salute and left in the direction she came.

She turned to go find Emily and Chloe to check up on them but was saved the trouble when she saw Chloe jogging towards her.

The girl had ditched her bloodstained shirt in favour of a tight reebok shirt she must have found in the store.

“Beca we’ve got a problem,” Chloe’s voice was tight with fear and Beca clenched her baseball bat tighter in her hand.

“What is it?”

“Just- Just come with me.”

The redhead lead her through the store to the front door where Emily stood. Holding a baseball bat loosely at her side.

She heard them before she saw them.

Two people were knocking at the door of the place. Glass, bars and a few shelves separated them but Beca could still hear their panicked voices.

“Are they…?” Her voice trailed off and Chloe shook her head.

“Infected? Not as far as I can tell. They just want to come in,” Chloe said. She was quiet for several seconds before she spoke again, “We don’t know them,” Her words were cautious and filled with double meaning.

Beca swallowed and nodded.

“Understood.”

Emily turned around and walked closer to them. She looked desperate.

“We have to let them in, Beca, we can’t just leave them out there,” Her voice cracked as she said it, the obvious guilt she felt seeping into Beca.

“Em we don’t- We barely have enough resources to last the ten of us a week. We can’t afford to try and support two others. We all agreed on this,” Her words were absolute but her voice wavered.

“Beca we can’t just- They’ll  _ die _  out there.”

Beca clenched her jaw and closed her eyes.

“Emily you should go to the staff room. Claim a sleeping bag.”

The girl looked like she was about to argue but Chloe shook her head softly. Emily swallowed harshly before nodding.

She brushed past Beca and the shorter brunette heard her crying as she stalked away.

“You should go with her,” Beca said quietly, “I’ll get them out of here,”

“Beca I won’t make you turn them away alone.” Her best friend’s tone was gentle.

“I know,” She put on a brave smile. It was strained and fake but it was an effort, “But Emily needs you right now, go be the group mom. I’ll handle this.”

Chloe pulled her into a tight hug.

“You know you don’t have to do this alone, right? Co-captains. We do this together,” She felt the girl’s lips against her head. She let herself melt in the girl’s grip, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

A particularly loud bang drew her out of her head.

She pulled away from Chloe and nodded at her.

“Get out of here, the others will need your support.” Chloe gave her a final sad look before nodding and turning.

Beca slowly moved closer to the door and the pair outside’s words became clear.

“Please!” Said a blonde woman, voice full of desperation, “You’ve got to let us in! She’s bleeding they smell blood we’ll never make it out here!”

“How do you know they smell blood?” She asked, her brow furrowing.

“It’s how they’ve been tracking us we’ve only been here so long because they’re slow as hell!” Her partner, a woman who looked to be in her thirties said.

Beca shook her head, “I’m sorry. We don’t have enough supplies for more people.” Her voice was quiet, full of apology.

The original girl spoke, smacked her palm into the glass between them and making Beca flinch.

“Fuck you! You have the entire fucking store! Just let us come in and bandage her up and we’ll leave tomorrow! We won’t eat any of your shit!” She pleaded, a mixture of anger and fear in her voice.

Beca shook her head.

“I’m sorry,” She blinked back the tears in her eyes. This was for her and the Bella’s survival. They needed the supplies and they couldn’t trust these women not to take them.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that? I hope you watch your loved ones get torn apart by the fucking biters!” She snarled, slamming into the glass. Beca flinched back, ignoring the tear that fell down her cheek.

The injured woman grabbed her,

“Come on we need to try the next place we shouldn’t have stayed here this long.”

The blonde gave her a final hateful glare shook her head, allowing herself to be pulled away by her partner.

Beca lifted her fist to her mouth and bit at her knuckle to suppress a sob.

The last thing she noticed before she turned around was the bloody hand print that stained the glass in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an expanded fic from a oneshot I just wrote because i actually really liked the idea of it and it's surprisingly easy for my to write and im having difficulty with my other fic atm. leave me reviews if y'all want chapters out faster cause im a slut for praise.
> 
> twitter: @bgltdaisy


End file.
